Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent
by Cerejaleaf
Summary: Mélangez un commissaire en froid avec une journaliste, ajoutez une adorable secrétaire prête à tout pour garder ses amis et une photographe anciennement suspectée de meurtre, cuisez avec un collègue et un rédacteur en chef un peu lourds, et servez avec un soupçon de Fluff/Hurt(comfort) /Fred x Alice/Swalène. Bon appétit, et bonne lecture! (petits spoilers pour le miroir se brisa)
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, Bonsoir! :D comme vous pouvez le voir, il est venu le temps de ma première fanfiction à chapitre des petits meurtres! (et de ma première fanfiction tout court d'ailleurs). J'avais depuis longtemps envie d'en écrire une, surtout depuis les nouveaux épisodes, j'espère qu'elle vous permettra de vous distraire un peu jusqu'aux prochains épisodes et qu'elle vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews! :) (Nota Bene: n'hésitez pas à faire un tour sur les pages twitter et Facebook des Petits Fans, le fandom des petits meurtres, c'est à mon sens le meilleur Fandom du monde, et je suis très fière d'en faire partie!)

Sur ce, bonne lecture! (et joyeux Halloween!)

 **Chapitre 1.**

Alice avait fini plus tôt que prévu. Elle s'était tant dépêchée de finir de taper à la machine son article sur le 50ème anniversaire de la fête du cochon qu'elle en avait des crampes au doigts.

Tout en rangeant ses affaires, elle se demandait comment elle s'était retrouvée à devoir écrire un tel article, elle qui avait maintenant prit l'habitude de couvrir des affaires passionnantes avec son meilleur ennemi, le commissaire Laurence. Elle se souvint que c'était Jourdeuil, son chef, qui avait pris une telle décision, la décision de confier les gros dossiers à Raoul, son jeune collègue insupportable, puisque depuis l'affaire Blanche Dulac, Qui s'était déroulée il y a un peu plus d'une semaine auparavant, Alice n'avait pas réussi à dénicher de nouveaux scoops, puisqu'elle ne voyait plus le commissaire.

La jeune femme essayait alors de se remémorer en fronçant les sourcils pourquoi cela faisait deux semaines que le commissaire et elle ne s'étaient pas revus, ne serait-ce que croisés, quand Alice avait rendu visite au commissariat à Marlène, sa meilleure amie et accessoirement la secrétaire du comissaire, lorsque Jourdeuil fit irruption dans son bureau.

Il la dévisagea.

« -Tu vas où ?

-J'ai fini, l'article est sur le bureau. » Dit la rousse en enfilant son manteau.

Sans même regarder son supérieur, elle prit son sac et se dirigea vers la porte de son bureau, mais Jourdeuil la retint par le bras, la fit pivoter de sorte à ce qu'elle soit face à lui, et lui dit en souriant :

« -Elle à un rencard ma petite Alice ? »

Alice réussi à cacher tant bien que mal le rouge qui commençait à lui monter aux joues.

« -qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

Voyant l'absence de sympathie et la lueur d'agacement dans le regard de la jeune femme, Jourdeuil desserra l'étreinte sur son bras mais ne la lâcha pas.

« -Écoute mon poussin, je sais que tu m'en veux pour les derniers articles, mais on vendait de moins en moins de papier et… »

Alice se défit rapidement de l'étreinte de son supérieur, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« -C'est bon, t'as bien fait. En plus…

Alice hésitait à dire ce qu'elle allait dire, mais voyant le regard interrogateur de son rédacteur en chef, elle décida qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire. Alors elle se racla la gorge et bredouilla rapidement avant de partir d'un pas pressé :

…En plus, j'suis sûre que Raoul fera un super boulot. »

 **oOoOo**

« -Commissaire ? » Appela Marlène, Qui se tenait devant le bureau de son patron adoré qui ne lui répondait pas, avachi sur ses dossiers.

« -Commissaire ? » Répéta-t-elle un peu plus fort.

Laurence se redressa rapidement, et réajusta son costume. Il dévisagea sa ravissante secrétaire, et remarqua qu'elle tenait un foulard. Une écharpe, plutôt. Elle aurait pu appartenir à n'importe qui, un homme, une femme, les couleurs étaient basiques, discrètes, et le tissu en laine, un tissu très répandu en ce frais mois de février. Mais vu la façon dont Marlène chérissait la chose, il eut vite deviné l'identité de son, ou plutôt sa, propriétaire.

« -Mais, c'est à…

-Oui, c'est à Alice, c'est Timothée qui me l'a rapportée. Apparemment, elle l'aurait oubliée dans son bureau. »

À l'évocation du nom du légiste, Laurence se crispa. Il ne supportait pas voir sa précieuse secrétaire en sa compagnie, surtout depuis qu'il avait dû passer un dîner à leur table. Non pas par choix ! Mais à cause de sa secrétaire, qui n'avait pas su choisir entre les deux hommes.

Laurence leva les yeux en direction de la blonde et lui lança un rapide regard noir, puis déclara sèchement avant de se replonger dans ses dossiers :

« -Ce n'est pourtant pas elle qui doit passer le plus clair de son temps dans son bureau. »

Après un court instant de silence, Laurence se reprit et regarda Marlène de nouveau, mais cette fois ci, il adoucit son regard, voyant sa secrétaire avec des yeux grands ouverts et humides.

« -Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Marlène… »

Il se racla la gorge, en essayant de changer de sujet.

« -Et donc… Vous comptez la lui rendre quand ? »

La secrétaire hésita, mais finit enfin par déclarer d'une voix encore tremblante :

« -En fait…j'avais pensé que vous pourriez peut-être lui rendre… Cela vous permettrai de… Enfin de lui parler, cela fait un moment qu'elle n'est pas venue vous voir, en fait depuis que… »

Marlène s'interrompit, gênée, et ils baissèrent tous deux la tête.

La journaliste et le commissaire ne s'étaient pas revus depuis la soirée de la résolution de l'affaire Blanche Dulac, juste avant son dîner avec Marlène et le légiste. En y repensant, il se souvint que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, elle quittait le commissariat, et rentrait chez elle en scooter. Seulement, elle n'était pas rentrée toute seule…

Marlène repris, après un nouveau silence.

« -Et c'est votre amie… »

Brusquement, Laurence se leva et éleva la voix.

« -Ah non. Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'ai pas d'amis. Cette petite…peste d'Avril n'est pas mon amie. Mais vous, allez donc lui rendre Marlène ! Je suis sure qu'elle saura passer du bon temps en compagnie d'une superbe femme comme vous ! »

Marlène resta un moment sans voix. Puis, tenant toujours l'écharpe de son amie contre elle, retourna s'asseoir à son bureau. Elle était bouleversée que son patron puisse être affecté à ce point par les histoires de cœur de son amie, mais étant de nature optimiste, la jeune femme essayait de se persuader que tout ceci n'était qu'un moment douloureux à passer, et que le duo finirait bien par se "rabibocher", comme disait Alice. Mais ce que Marlène retenait surtout dans ce qu'avait dit son cher patron, c'est qu'il l'avait qualifiée de « superbe femme ». Et juste à cette pensée, un sourire étira le coin des lèvres rouge écarlate de la secrétaire. Un sourire qui ne quitta pas son visage de l'après-midi.

 **oOoOo**

Alice fit entrer sa clé dans la porte de son appartement, et la fit tourner deux fois. Elle entra dans celui-ci, où une odeur délicieuse régnait. L'appartement était silencieux. La journaliste jeta sa sacoche dans le corridor et s'avança.

« -Fred ? C'est moi, je suis l… »

Fred se tenait là, debout à côté d'une table magnifiquement disposée, modestement décorée mais assez pour qu'on devine que ça avait été fait avec amour. Alice déduisit que l'odeur venait de la grosse marmite qui fumait, trônant sur la table.

« -Je me suis dit que ça te ferait du bien de te reposer après ta journée, alors je me suis servie de ce qu'il restait au frais, et… »

La rousse était bouche bée. Jusqu'ici personne n'avait jamais fait ça pour elle. Alice regarda son amie, qui ne la quittait pas des yeux en souriant. Alice eut un petit rire silencieux. Elle était tellement flattée… Elle croisa les bras et s'approcha doucement de Fred, tout en regardant la table.

« -Je… je sais pas quoi dire, c'est… »

La brune lui prit le menton en souriant.

« -Alors surtout, ne dis rien. »

Elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Alice qui ne réagit pas tout de suite, encore un peu sous le choc, mais finit par le lui rendre timidement.

 **oOoOo**

Alice ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle se trouvait dans son minuscule lit. Elle faisait face au mur, ou plutôt à ses nombreuses étagères qui contenaient toutes sortes de bibelots, dont une multitude de romans policiers qu'elle avait lu et relu, connaissant la plupart par cœur, mais dont elle ne se lassait pas. Elle tendit son bras vers une pile de romans où elle avait posé sa montre et la prit. Elle indiquait huit heures et quart. Elle avait encore du temps avant d'aller au journal, mais maintenant qu'elle était réveillée, autant se mettre debout.

Elle réalisa soudainement qu'elle n'était pas seule dans son lit, et prit conscience qu'un corps chaud était collé tout contre elle, ou plutôt contre son dos. Il était encore tôt, et Alice mit quelques secondes à se rappeler de la soirée de la veille. Quand elle s'en souvint enfin, elle rougit, puis sourit.

Elle se tourna doucement dans le lit, et fit face au visage de Fred qui était tout près du sien. Elle le contempla un long moment en souriant, et eu sans prévenir une irrépressible envie de caresser le visage fin de son amie, ce qu'elle fit.

Fred ouvrit les yeux pendant qu'Alice caressait toujours son visage, ce qui fit sourire la brune.

« -Salut. » dit-elle doucement.

Alice sourit de plus belle.

« -Salut. »

Alice se racla la gorge et retira sa main du visage de Fred.

« - Désolée de t'avoir réveillée, je voulais me lever et… »

Fred l'embrassa doucement pendant qu'elle parlait, comme pour lui dire de se taire.

« -C'est pas grave. »

Elle se regardèrent en souriant.

Alice se mit debout, elle était seulement vêtue d'un tee-shirt trop grand pour elle, dont elle se servait comme pyjama.

Fred s'assit sur le lit, vêtue elle de ses dessous et d'un débardeur, et regardait son amie s'habiller.

Quand elle eut fini, la rousse s'assit à côté de Fred pour enfiler ses chaussures.

« -tu restes à l'appart' aujourd'hui ? Je peux te laisser les clefs. Tu peux rester la autant que tu veux, je veux dire, avec les charges qui pèsent encore contre toi à cause de l'enquête, ou si tu veux rester là le temps que tu retrouves un boulot ou… enfin moi je t'oblige à que dalle hein… »

Fred sourit et lui prit la main.

« -Justement, je voulais te dire... »

Alice tourna la tête vers elle.

« - Quoi ? »

Fred se racla la gorge.

« -En fait, après que t'aie publié ton article sur l'arrestation de ma… enfin de Blanche Dulac, et que t'aie introduit mes photos dedans, un… homme m'a… contactée, il aurait demandé mes coordonnées à la police, et il trouve mes photos superbes. Apparemment le photographe de sa... société vient de partir à la retraite, alors… il veut me rencontrer, mardi prochain.

-Hein ? mais tu connais son nom ? »

Fred, qui jusque-là baissait la tête, se redressa et regarda Alice droit dans les yeux.

« -Robert… Robert Jourdeuil. »

Fred, qui soutenait son regard, guettait la réaction de son amie avec appréhension. Puis ce fut le tour d'Alice de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de sa compagne. Puis après un court instant de silence qui parut une éternité à Fred, Alice déclara doucement, en détachant chacun des mots qu'elle prononçait, comme pour être sûre de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre :

« -Donc, toi, tu vas travailler à… à la voix du nord.

-Ben… »


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour/Bonsoir ! comme vous pouvez le voir, voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fanfiction, avec la précedente avant première et les nouveaux épisodes qui sont pour bientôt, j'étais dans le mood ahah :) j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier, en tout cas je tenais à vous remercier pour toutes vos gentilles reviews J Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à aller checker les pages Facebook et Twitter des Petits Fans en attendant les nouveaux épisodes, surtout celui de noël , et à laisser vos avis sous cette fic, ça fait toujours chaud au coeur ! (NB: je précise que les propos tenus Laurence sont uniquement représentatifs de son opinion dans cette fiction, et ne représentent absolument pas la mienne.)

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

 **Chapitre 2 :**

Alice attendait la réponse de Fred avec une légère boule au ventre.

Fred prit le paquet de cigarettes posé sur la table, et en alluma une. Son amie ne la quittait pas des yeux pendant qu'elle commençait à parler.

« - Tu sais, ce boulot pourrait m'offrir pleins d'opportunités, en plus je connais déjà le métier, j'ai pas à m'en faire pour ça, mais…

Fred se tut et regarda Alice pendant quelques secondes. Enfin, elle reprit :

Mais… je voudrais pas te causer de soucis… »

« -Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes…

-Tu vois Alice, j'ai appris à me foutre du jugement des autres, j'ai vécu dans pleins d'endroits différents. Rien ne m'a jamais rattachée à une personne, ou un endroit en particulier. Mais toi, t'as grandi, bossé dans la même ville, et maintenant tu vis même ici. Tu sais comment sont les gens. Le commissaire chargé de l'enquête… Il est proche de toi? »

Alice afficha un sourire triste.

« -Pas…plus trop. »

Fred marqua une pause. Elle s'était attendue à ces paroles, et elle se sentait terriblement coupable pour son amie. Enfin, elle reprit :

« -Et c'est beaucoup à cause de moi. Alors si…si je dois travailler avec toi, la dernière chose dont j'ai envie c'est que tu te mettes ton patron et tes collègues à dos. Je sais que cette… situation, c'est nouveau pour toi, mais je le dis, et je te le répéterais autant de fois que tu voudras l'entendre, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien avec quelqu'un, Alice. Alors...si tu veux pas que j'aille à ce rendez-vous, j'irais pas. »

Un grand silence suivit les paroles de Fred. Alice fronçait les sourcils. Enfin, elle se décida à parler.

« -Tu sais quoi ? T'as raison. Je m'en carre de leurs avis. J'ai vécu ici toute ma vie, et je suis plus une petite fille. Alors c'est pas leurs avis qui vont me faire dégager. Par contre, détrompe-toi sur une chose : même si ouais, c'est nouveau pour moi, moi aussi je me sens bien avec toi. Et c'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de faire mon travail. Alors tu vas aller à ce rendez-vous, tu vas en mettre plein la vue à ce macho de Jourdeuil, et tu vas décrocher ce travail ! »

Fred regardait son amie. Elle était agréablement surprise, et elle sentie son cœur se gonfler d'amour et de fierté à l'égard de la rousse. Alice avait pris la nouvelle beaucoup mieux qu'elle ne l'imaginait.

Elle repoussa derrière son oreille une des mèches de la rouquine qui était tombée sur son visage pendant qu'elle faisait son monologue. Les deux filles se sourirent pendant un moment.

« -Oh merde.

Alice avait regardé sa montre, qui indiquait Neuf heures et demie.

Il faut que j'y aille. »

Alice se dirigea vers la porte de son appartement suivie de Fred, prit sa besace et son manteau qu'elle avait laissés la veille dans le corridor, et après avoir laissé ses clefs à la brune, hésita une fraction de seconde, puis embrassa sa compagne, qui souriait, et parti rapidement en dévalant les escaliers de son immeuble.

 **oOoOo**

Il était onze heures et demie. Le commissaire sortit de sa Facel Vega et regretta immédiatement : il faisait un froid monstre. Il regretta d'avoir encore une fois cédé aux yeux de biche implorants de sa secrétaire.

En effet, en arrivant au bureau, elle lui avait servi le café en le suppliant d'aller voir Alice et de lui rendre son écharpe. Il avait refusé, prétextant qu'il avait du travail. Elle avait insisté, il avait de nouveau refusé. Elle était retournée à son bureau en faisant la moue, ne lui adressant pas la parole de toute la matinée, et lorsque qu'il avait besoin d'aide, Marlène répondait avec sarcasme qu'elle aussi avait du travail. Alors, sur un coup de colère, il avait pris l'écharpe de la rousse qui traînait encore sur le porte manteau, et il était parti en claquant la porte.

Le commissaire s'en voulait d'avoir été si faible. Mais il se consolait en se disant que de toute façon il était destiné à revoir la rousse, vu qu'un jour ou l'autre cette petite fouine serait revenue vers lui pour lui soutirer des informations sur les enquêtes en cours.

En arrivant devant la porte de l'immeuble, Laurence décida qu'il n'aurait qu'a lui dire qu'il était de passage et que contrairement à elle, il était bien élevé, et qu'il en avait donc profité pour faire un détour et lui rendre son vêtement.

Laurence gravit les nombreux escaliers jusqu'à l'appartement d'Alice, et frappa violement sur la porte. Décidément, il n'était vraiment pas matinal et le froid ne lui réussissait pas.

On ne répondait pas à l'intérieur, il frappa donc plus fort.

Pour toute réponse, il entendit un bref « j'arrive ».

Quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin, le commissaire ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

« -mais qu'est ce que… »

Frédérique Dulac, ancienne suspecte dans l'affaire Blanche Dulac, pour qui il n'éprouvait pas la moindre sympathie se tenait devant lui, en petite tenue, toute aussi sous le choc.

« -Mademoiselle Dulac ? Mais qu'est ce que vous fichez ici ? » Déclara sèchement le commissaire, qui était à la fois médusé et hors de lui.

Fred referma un peu la porte, et se pencha de sorte à ce qu'elle puisse cacher le bas de son corps, dépourvu de vêtements convenables.

« -Je vous ait déjà dit que je m'appelle Fred. »

Le commissaire la dévisagea avec colère, et lui jeta un regard noir.

« -Je ne suis pas venu ici pour parler anthroponymie avec vous mademoiselle. Je vous demande ce que vous foutez chez Avril. »

Fred le regarda avec le moins de sympathie possible dans le regard.

« - Je peux vous poser la même question. »

Le commissaire sorti l'écharpe de sa poche, et l'agita devant les yeux de la brune.

« -je suis venue rendre ça à votre… amie. Elle l'aurait oublié dans le bureau du légiste. Mais…

Le commissaire dévisagea Fred, toujours en sous vêtements, d'un regard insistant de haut en bas.

Apparement, je vois que ce n'est pas avec lui qu'Avril passe le plus de bon temps. » dit le commissaire sèchement.

Sans un mot, Fred tandis la main, puis elle déclara :

« -Elle est partie à la Voix Du Nord, mais je peux lui rendre ce soir si vous voulez. »

Le commissaire fronça les sourcils. « Ce soir… »

Alors comme ça Fred habitait chez Alice maintenant ?

Mais il ne perdit pas son sang froid, et d'un air arrogant, presque avec dégoût, regarda tour à tour la jeune femme, puis sa main encore tendue. Il rangea l'écharpe dans la poche de son costume.

« -Bien. Je vois qu'Avril n'est pas ici, je ne vais donc pas m'attarder plus. Au revoir, mademoiselle... Dulac. »

Pendant que Fred fermait la porte en soupirant, de soulagement ou d'agacement, elle-même ne savait pas, Le commissaire dévalait les escaliers. Il était furieux.

Alors comme ça Avril continuait à voir cette affreuse bonne femme ? Comment diable avait elle pu lui cacher ça ? Et Marlène, elle le savait ?

Oui, elle le savait. Elle avait voulu qu'il se rende compte de la relation contre-nature des jeunes femmes par lui-même, et ainsi l'avertir sans trahir son amie, il en était sur.

Laurence avait un goût amer dans la bouche. Il remonta à bord de sa Facel Vega, sa chère voiture qui elle, ne le trahissait jamais. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait roulé tout droit vers la voix du nord.

Laurence entra dans les locaux d'un pas furieux. Tout le monde se dégagea sur son passage, et il prit soin d'ignorer les « bonjour » et autres salutations venant de ceux qui le reconnaissaient, ou qui étaient tout simplement polis.

Lorsqu'il atteint le bureau d'Avril, le commissaire entra en trombe dans celui-ci.

Alice, qui était justement en train de transporter des cartons d'archives pour les poser sur son bureau, sursauta si violemment qu'elle fit tomber ceux-ci par terre, qui s'ouvrirent et déversèrent leur contenu aux pieds du commissaire.

« -Mais merde Laurence ! Ça vous amuse de ficher la trouille aux gens comme ça ? »

Le commissaire ne bougea pas d'un poil. Il regardait Alice qui s'affairait à ramasser tout le joyeux bordel. Il ne lui avait même pas dit bonjour, après deux semaines écoulées sans la voir, ni l'avoir dans les pattes. Elle non plus d'ailleurs. Il se contenta seulement de dire :

« -Vous l'avez revue, hein Avril ? »

Alice s'interrompit et se releva.

« -Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

-Arrêtez de jouer aux cons avec moi Avril. Vous l'avez revue, cette… Femme, la photographe… Fred, c'est ça ? je l'ai vu ce matin chez vous. »

La rousse était surprise dans un premier temps, puis elle rougit. Elle baissait les yeux. Le commissaire savait, dorénavant. Après avoir repris ses esprits, elle bredouilla :

« -Pourquoi vous êtes allé chez moi ? »

Le commissaire sorti l'écharpe de sa poche, et la lança à Avril, qui l'attrapa au vol.

« -Vous l'avez oubliée au commissariat, andouille. J'étais de passage, et Marlène le savait, alors elle me l'a confiée, et en bon gentleman j'ai sonné chez vous, pensant tomber sur vous, et voila que je me retrouve nez à nez avec cette parisienne écervelée… En petite tenue d'ailleurs. Les nuits sont plutôt chaudes en ce moment Avril ? »

Alice allait exploser. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser son amie se faire insulter gratuitement. Elle ne pouvait plus laisser le commissaire détruire ses relations, se mêler sans cesse de ses histoires.

Rapidement, le rouge de honte qui teintait le visage de la journaliste se transforma en rouge de colère.

« -Hé oh, c'est bon, vous avez fini ? Vous allez arrêter de nous insulter, moi, et Fred ? et d'abord, si ça vous met tant mal à l'aise que ça de vous retrouver face à elle, bah fallait pas aller chez moi ! Ah, et encore une chose, vous risquez de la croiser souvent, dans les jours à venir, vu que Jourdeuil va l'embaucher à la voix du nord, comme photographe ! Eh oui, faut croire qu'il existe encore de braves hommes modernes dans ce monde ! »

Le commissaire n'eut ni le temps de réagir, ni le temps de répondre, car Jourdeuil fit irruption dans le bureau.

« -Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? On entend crier depuis mon bureau !

-Tiens, mais voilà justement l'homme moderne ! »

Jourdeuil, qui fusillait Alice du regard, venait de remarquer la présence de Laurence.

« -Commissaire ? Qu'est ce que vous faites la ? Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne vous avait plus vu, je commençais à croire que vous étiez en froid avec notre Alice ! »

Alice ne disait mot. Elle regardait ses pieds, et redoutait la suite.

Le commissaire levait les yeux au ciel, pendant que Jourdeuil riait à sa propre blague.

« -Plus sérieusement commissaire, si vous êtes la c'est pour une raison ! Y'a du nouveau ? »

Le commissaire ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque.

« - Du nouveau ?

Il ricana.

Que diriez vous de ce titre, par exemple : « Une journaliste de la voix du nord qui entretient des relations coupables avec une photographe suspectée de meurtre » très parlant non ? »

Alice se décomposait. Le commissaire venait de tout raconter à son supérieur. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû s'y attendre, et que de toute façon elle aurait dû lui dire à un moment ou à un autre, mais elle se disait que le plus tard serait le mieux. Or, c'était maintenant trop tard. Elle fixait toujours ses pieds, car elle savait que si par malheur elle levait la tête, la prochaine une de la voix du nord aurait pour titre : « une journaliste étrangle un commissaire dans les locaux de son lieu de travail. ». Alors elle ne bougeait pas.

Jourdeuil renchéri :

« -Attendez voir, la bonne femme dont vous parlez, ça ne serait pas Frédérique Dulac ? J'avais l'intention de l'engager dans les prochains jours, mais je croyais qu'elle avait été blanchie…

-Oh vous savez, ce genre de personne, même innocentée n'est jamais vraiment un exemple à suivre, et peut même avoir une très mauvaise influence sur certaines personnes… n'est ce pas Avril ?

-Alice, c'est vrai ce que dit le commissaire ? »

Alice sentit se senti bouillir de colère. Elle avait l'impression d'être de nouveau une enfant, qu'on aurait dénoncée à des adultes après qu'elle ait fait une bêtise, et qu'elle devait se justifier.

« -De quoi ? » Cracha Alice, excédée, a l'égard de son supérieur.

« -Que toi, et Mademoiselle Dulac… »

La rousse sentait deux regards insistants posés sur elle.

Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait tenu trop longtemps. Jourdeuil pouvait penser ce qu'il voulait. Dorénavant elle s'en contrefoutait. Elle avait envie de rester avec Fred, et tant pis si elle devait perdre son boulot.

Alice ne dit pas un mot, prit sa besace et mit son manteau, et s'avança vers la porte de son bureau. Elle plongea son regard dans celui du commissaire pendant un court instant, et y mit toute la déception et le dégout qu'elle y put. Puis, en ouvrant la porte, elle regarda son rédacteur en chef, et déclara avant de sortir des locaux :

« -Elle s'appelle Fred. »


End file.
